In earlier pneumatic punch press feeders of the general type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,327 either the fluid motors for the stock gripping means were double-acting rather than being of a simpler single-acting design, and/or the control valve arrangement required a plurality of individual valve units instead of a single unit. In other similar pneumatic feeders such as that shown in my copending application Ser. No. 679,490 filed May 10, 1976 external flexible tubing is required for servicing the fluid motors on the feed slide; such external tubing being subject to flexure failure and/or becoming disconnected while under operative fluid pressure. Thus these types of feeders while working satisfactorily require a certain amount of added cost or functional disadvantages by reason of the use of such double-acting fluid motors, multiple valve units, and/or external flexible tubing.